


In The Beginning

by AzzyWinchester



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Masterbation, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-22 06:10:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19661443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AzzyWinchester/pseuds/AzzyWinchester
Summary: Angels. They're beautiful creations sent by God to protect us. Given the chance, who wouldn't love one?





	In The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Dean has a teenaged daughter that he didn't know about since about a year prior to this. (I wrote a fan fiction about it a while ago, but it's cutesy and I will not admit that I admittedly didn't write very much for it.)

Adelaide sat down between Sam and Dean on the couch. They were going to watch a movie and had decided on The Conjuring. They figured that they would probably end up making fun of it before it was over but thought it could be fun to watch.

Castiel, whom was tasked with making popcorn, came walking into the room. He gave the bowl to Dean and sat down in the chair beside the couch.

"Thank you, Castiel." Adelaide said, sweetly smiling at him. Castiel returned the gesture and nodded.

Dean pressed play and the movie started with the owners of Annabelle talking to the mediums. After a few minutes Adelaide rested her head on Dean's shoulder, he glanced at her and slightly smiled. Castiel looked over at them, he wished that he could be where Dean is right now, having Adelaide rest her head on him.  
He couldn't help but smile at that thought. But he wanted to do far more than have just have her rest her head on his shoulder. He quietly groaned at the thought of her touching him, of her kissing him.

Dean looked over at Cass who’s eyes were closed and hand inching closer and closer to his crotch. Dean glanced at Adelaide who had her eyes transfixed on the screen to the horror movie. He touched her shoulder making her look at him.

"I'll be right back." He told her. Dean stood up and grabbed Castiel's arm, pulling him up.

"What are you doing?" Castiel asked as Dean still had a hold on his arm and was pulling him into the kitchen.

"What are _you_ doing, Cass?" Dean asked, "I saw the way your hand was moving."

Castiel got flustered and slightly blushed knowing what he had done, "I'm sorry." Cass said.

"Yeah, whatever. I don't care if you get caught up in whatever fantasy you were having, but just do it while you're alone please. Not in front of Adelaide." Dean cleared his throat, "Or me for that matter. You do have a room after all, use it."

Castiel nodded, "I won't do it again. I apologize." Dean sighed and walked back and sat down beside Adelaide again.

"Everything okay?" She asked.

Dean nodded, "Yeah."

"Why did you take him in there with you?"

"Don't worry about it kiddo, just watch the movie." Adelaide nodded and looked back at the screen.

Castiel stood in the doorway. He looked at the three people whom he had come to call family. How had he had such thoughts about that little girl? It was wrong and he knew that it was wrong but he couldn't help it as his mind wandered again.

Knowing that he can't do what he wants to do just makes him want to do it more. He can just imagine her gasps of pleasure as he dives his tongue into her most secret of place. Her moans as he teases her clit with his fingers. How she would cry out his name as he would pound into her. He shook his head and pressed his hand onto his aching member that desperately needed to get released.

He would come back to watch the rest of the movie with them, he just needed to go and take care of something before he did. He quietly walked to his room as to not disturb the other people. As soon as the door was closed and locked he undid his pants and pulled them down, boxers and all.

Castiel groaned as his dick sprang free of its treacherous prison. He went and sat on his bed. He grabbed the shaft and started pumping, closing his eyes and imagining it were her. He moaned at the thought of her hand wrapped around his cock with her lips wrapping around his head, sucking and teasing his slit. He imagined her moaning as she took him further, reaching her own hand down to tease her clit. Her cupping his balls and tracing her tongue along the bulging vein on the underside of him.

He moaned out as his hips jerked, seeking out his release. As soon as he started kneading his balls he spurted stream after stream of his sticky cum. He grimaced as he watched it land on the floor in front of him. He went and grabbed some tissues and cleaned up his mess throwing them away in a trash can.

Castiel cleared his throat and pulled up his pants walking over to the door and exiting the room. He went to the bathroom and washed his hands. With his next destination being the living room he quietly walked back and tentatively sat down in his chair.

Dean glanced over at Castiel and leaned toward him a bit, "Better now?"

Castiel nodded, "I again apologize. I let my imagination run and got carried away." Dean slightly smiled at him and turned back to the movie.

After the movie went off Adelaide let out a muffled yawn, "I think I'm goin' to go to bed." She said standing up.

"You scared?" Sam asked her teasingly.

"Of the movie? No way." She laughed, "I've seen scarier movies than that." Sam chuckled as both him and Dean stood up.

"We'll probably hit the hay soon, too." Dean said.

Adelaide nodded, "Good night Dean." She hugged him then Sam. She turned to Castiel whom was still sitting in his chair. She waved at him and walked to her room.

"So," Sam said, "What was going on at the beginning of the movie?"

"I believe the owners of Annabelle were talking to the mediums-" Castiel tried to explain but was cut off by Sam.

"No. I know what happened in the movie. I meant why did you two leave?" Sam clarified.

"We just needed to talk about something." Castiel stood up and quickly walked to his room, not wanting to explain his little 'incident' to Sam.

Sam turned to Dean, "What about?"

Dean shrugged, "I'm not tellin'." They both parted ways and went to go to bed.

Adelaide sat on her bed in only a big t-shirt and a pair of white cotton panties. She laid back on her bed and spread her legs. She moved her hand down started to rub herself through her panties. She let out a quiet moan.

She slipped off her panties and closed her eyes. She ran her finger up and down her wet slit a few times before sinking her finger into herself. She started fingering herself as her other hand went and started to rub her clit.

She was fantasizing that Castiel was doing this to her. She could only imagine the way that he would touch her. She wanted him to touch her while he spoke sweet nothings into her skin.

She moaned his name as she was close to her limit. What she didn't know though was Cass was outside her door. He was going to go to the bathroom but stopped short when he heard his name.

Castiel looked at her door for a moment wondering why she had said his name. Was she in trouble? Did she need his help? He raised his fist and knocked on the door.

"Are you alright, Adelaide?" He asked.

She jumped when she heard a knock. Crap, had she been loud? She hoped that she hadn't been too caught up in her fantasy and gotten heard. The pressure was still built up in her lower abdomen because she hadn't been able to finish but she tried to shake it off as she pulled her panties back on.

She heard a voice. What that Cass? She sighed and walked over to the door not bothering to put on a pair of pants. She opened the door and looked up at the worried looking angel in front of her.

"Are you alright Adelaide?" Castiel asked again.

Adelaide nodded, "Yeah." He analyzed her for a moment trying to see if she was in any eminent danger. His eyes stopped on her long, smooth legs. He wanted to just grab her right now and have his way. But he knew he couldn't. She wouldn't want to anyway and he very much refuses to force her into anything.

Adelaide shifted uncomfortably, "Um... Cass?"

His eyes snapped back to her face, his turning a flattering shade of red, "I'm sorry for disturbing you. You can go back to bed." He turned around and walked away.

She watched as his figure disappeared behind a corner. She leaned her forehead against the doorframe. She rubbed her thighs together and inwardly groaned. She needed to finish, she had to. But she didn't really feel like doing it herself.

She stared at where Castiel had been a moment before and contemplated going after him. Maybe he'd want to help. She took a step into the hallway and bit her lip.

Oh, shit, just screw it. She walked down the hall and looked around a bit until she found him in the kitchen. He had his face buried in the table looking like a child that was being punished. She slowly walked over to him. He didn't react, letting her know that he wasn't aware that she was there.

He just needed to leave her alone. That was the only thing he could think to do. He doesn't want to hurt her. But he's afraid that if he keeps going on like he is, he will.

Adelaide reached a hand out, hesitated, then lightly touched his shoulder. He jumped and looked at her with strange eyes.

"A-Adelaide..?" He slightly stammered.

She took in a deep breath, she couldn't go back now. Even if he just rejects her, she had to at least try, "Castiel, I was wondering if... Uh... You could..." She cleared her throat. He eyed her questioningly, "Could you help me with something?"

He nodded quickly, "Of course, what assistance do you require?"

Dammit she really should have come up with what she was going to say before walking up to him, "You see..." Shit, she was blushing, "I can't finish."

She wasn't making eye contact with him. He looked at her bemused, head slightly tilted to the side, "What can't you finish?"

She lifted up her shirt to just above her waist and looked down at her wet panties, "I can't seem to be able to finish."

His eyes widened and he stumbled back a couple of feet. He didn't know what he was expecting her to say, but hell, he sure didn't expect that kind of an act.

She looked at him fearfully and dropped her shirt, "I-I'm sorry." She said, turning around and trying to leave the room.

He grabbed onto her arm before she could get more then a few feet. She stopped and looked at his hand, then at his face. He was standing there looking emotionless.

He looked down at the girl in the front of him. He could see the shame in her face. He couldn't help the smile that appeared on his face and the laugh that came out of his mouth. It was her turn to look at him confused. Was he making fun of her?

Tears came to her eyes, "I-I'm sorry, Castiel, I didn't mean to..." She trailed off, unsure of how to finish that sentence.

The smile disappeared from his face almost as quickly as it appeared. Did he make her cry? He didn't mean for her to misunderstand him. He wasn't laughing at her. He was laughing with joy, he's wanted this for so long, he just wasn't sure how to react.

He quickly pulled her to him and hugged her to his chest. He kissed the top of her head and smiled, "There is nothing to be sorry about."

She looked up at him and gave him a smirk that wasn't unlike Dean's, "So... Is that a yes then?"

He chuckled and straightened himself as she took a step away from him, "I won't do anything that you're not comfortable with." She nodded, "And Sam and Dean are in bed, so it has to stay quiet."

She bit her lip, "I'm not so sure I can do that."

He nodded, "Tomorrow then. Sam and Dean were going to go out tomorrow morning for a few hours and run some errands. We'll tomorrow."

She looked down slightly disappointed, "Alright."

He put his hand on her face, "Tomorrow you can be as loud as you want."

"You know, that's the fourth time you've said 'tomorrow' in twenty seconds." He chuckled and leaned forward, kissing her gently. She stood there stunned for a moment, she really didn't want to have to wait till tomorrow.


End file.
